


split

by deadbeats (ricefields)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricefields/pseuds/deadbeats
Summary: Before you is an intersection.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	split

**Author's Note:**

> written for #lokal500 hosted by [Jun](https://mobile.twitter.com/JunbunraraJun/).
> 
> inspired by [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4aG1OTkWookWM4UdkaV4Iy?si=snV0M4Y1Rkq7DaRLLGvdYg).

You resume your journey home, alone at last, when you recall the way pink petals of cherry blossom rained from above.

Clutched in your right hand was your diploma; rolled and tied with a red bow right in the middle, tucked neatly inside a shimmery black tube. Your palm around it was damp with your nails white on their tips, a stark color against its body.

Before you was a boy with sunshine he wore as hair and a mien you’ve only seen once at the bright staircase of Tokyo’s gymnasium. The sweat on your palms then was for a whole different reason.

The thought of being at the receiving end of his honesty had never crossed your mind, for all you know it was never in his nature to shed his armor off and wore only the pale of his skin for the whole world to see. You wondered whether the thought stemmed from your obliviousness or willful ignorance. 

Your idle hand a fast motion on your uniform as it yanked the second button off. Its edge glinted under the sun, then you folded your palm and put the piece once closest to your heart inside your pocket.

It was ruthless, a cruel thing to do, and your chest a void after you braved a glance to his face. You wondered whether the action came from your lack of faith in him or in yourself.

You left after a sentence and a smile and his vow to you, all too different from the one he declared after your last match.

And now before you is an intersection: one leads to your front door and the comfort beyond, the other to a turf you barely know, can barely remember. How long has it been since the last time you give in to your selfish desire and step the other path?

You wonder if it has been you telling yourself that there’s no time, that there are routines and more necessary things to do than to indulge in uncharted territory. You wonder if it has been you not letting yourself to want, to wander, to trust the unknown road ahead to hold your presence with mercy.

You stop for a beat and two and some more until you stop counting. You eye the flowers on the sidewalk, petals slicked with dew mimic the corsage on your chest. Your vision shifts to the tip of your shoes, black polished to its shine. You close your eyes and breathe. 

For as many as you dawdle, you are nothing if not steadfast in the path you choose. Once more you allow yourself to wonder what lies beyond: will there be a boy with sunshine as hair, standing somewhere along the way with a radiant smile? 

Maybe then you could offer something more than a cold and lifeless piece of bronze. Something warmer and softer and alive.

You lift your head and gaze ahead. 

In the split seconds between each step and next, you hope.

**Author's Note:**

> exactly 500 words ㅠㅠ i owe the birth of this piece to my fool thumb pressing ‘next’ instead of ‘repeat’


End file.
